Never Give In
by Denotation Lover
Summary: <html><head></head>Helena has a small problem: she likes her 3 best friends: Jordan Witzigreuter, Andy Biersack, and Christofer Drew Ingle. She needs to decide who she truly likes now,but she is torn about who's love she should give in to. MCR are supporting characters.</html>
1. New BFFs, Meet My Almost Boyfriend

NOTE: All of the characters look like they did in the "Revenge" era. Only, Frank has hair like he did during the "Parade" era. Andy looks like he did in the video for his band's song, "Knives and Pens"

Okay…let's start…

"Helena, wake up sweetie!" said my mother.

"Errg…" I groaned while throwing the covers off of me. I searched through my wardrobe to find something to wear. I chose my black Linkin Park tee, red Green Day hoodie, black skinnies, and red converse. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Helena Perry. I'm sixteen and (if you haven't guessed already) emo. I've got shoulder-length black hair with fringe and side-bangs.

I walked over to my bathroom and got changed. I put on my lip-gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara and ran out of the room. I went into my bed room and grabbed my iPod and ran downstairs.

"You look great, 'Lena," said my mom. She didn't care about what others said, as long as I was happy and got good grades.

"Thanks!" I said. I grabbed a pop tart and headed out towards the car. Eventually, Mom, Dad, Mollie, and Gregg came out.

We started to drive.

You see, I hate going to my Grammy's house. She's a nice woman and all, but I've always been bored at her house.

We finally arrived.

"Sweetie!" said Gram while walking towards me.

"Hey, Gram!" I responded.

"Come here, I need to talk to you,"

"Um, okay?"

She pulled my to the side and started to talk.

"Now, I know how you're always bored with your mother's conversations with me. I'm sick of seeing you constantly tedious! I brought you a new skateboard; it's in the kitchen on the table. There are a few boys that come around about your age, they are amazingly nice and I think you could be great friends with them! I'll talk to your mother and come out every once in a while to see if you've met them yet. You are not leaving this house without meeting them! Okay, is that clear?"

"Yes!" I ran inside and got the skateboard off of the counter, Pushed the ear buds of my iPod in my ears, and started to skateboard. I closed my eyes for a small bit and came into a crash with somebody.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," said the figure as he helped me up.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been listening to music," I said.

The mystery person held his hand out to me.

"Frank Iero." He said.

"Helena Perry," I said with a smile and shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?" he questioned me.

"Actually, no. I'm just visiting a family member. I'm Amanda Swift's granddaughter."

"Mrs. Swift is your grandmother?"

"Yup!"

"Wow, so…um…anyway. My friend and I are hanging out at my place, wanna come?"

"Yeah! Just let me get my cell!" I ran inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Gregg. He was so nosey.

"Grabbing' my phone then going' to a friend's house," I responded quickly.

"And who exactly is this _friend_?" asked my mother, who, too, happened to be nosey.

"Frank Iero…"

"Who is that? Do I know them? You are _not_ going to a stranger's house!"

"Oh, relax, Abigail. Frank is a sweet boy from down the road. They'll make great pals!" said Gram. Did I ever tell you how much I loved that old woman?

"Uggh….be home by 5." Said my mother.

I ran out of the door and back to Frank.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, I'll lead you to my place," he took my five houses away from Gram's and three boys were in the front yard.

"Hey, guys. This is Helena Perry, she's Mrs. Swift's granddaughter." Said Frank. A slightly taller boy with straightened brown hair, glasses, and an Anthrax tee shirt stood up and walked over to me. If it wasn't for the shirt, I would have sworn he was a geek.

"Hi! I'm Mikey Way, this is my brother Gerard and our friend Ray Toro," Said the boy. The others waved and smiled.

"Hi," I said.

We all talked for a little while, then my mother came over.

"Helena Perry, you need to get back. It's passed the time I said," she said strictly. She was stiff.

"Yes, mother," I said. I exchanged phone numbers with the four boys and went home.

*5 HOURS LATER*

*STILL HELENA'S POV*

My cell phone started to play the tune to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. I knew exactly who it was and picked up immediately.

"Hey, Andy!"

"Hey, 'Lena. I was wondering if you would wanna come to the mall with me tomorrow. Hot Topic just got in the new Anthrax album and I've just _got_ to get it!"

"Sure! Meet me at my house at 1 PM, okay?"

"Yup! I gotta go, bye,"

"Bye,"

*NEXT DAY*

*AT MALL*

*HELENA'S POV*

Andy and I walked into Hot Topic and picked up some stuff. We got us each a copy of the Anthrax album, Green Day shirts, Linkin Park shirts,

I bumped into a slightly tall object.

"Sorry! I wasn't-oh, hey Helena!" Said the man.

"Hi, Frank!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Gerard.

"Oh, just getting the new Anthrax album with a friend. They're in the changing room right now,"

"Hi, 'Lena!" said another person.

"Hey, Mikey!"

"Getting the new Anthrax album, I see…" said Ray.

"Yup!"

Andy emerged through the door from the changing room.

"Oh, hey, Andy," I said, "these are my friends Mikey Way, Gerard Way, Ray Toro and Frank Iero. Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, this is my _best_ friend, Andy Biersack."

"_You're_ Helena's friend?" asked Frank.

"Yeah…why?" asked Andy.

"Well…you seem more like a couple…"

I blushed. I think Andy did too, but I didn't know any better.

"Well, we gotta go." Said Frank, "Bye Helena, bye Andy." He kissed my cheek.

They all left and I stood there full of shock.

Andy stared at me with wide eyes.

I went to check out, still in shock.

We left Hot Topic and walked home.

It was pure silence ever since Frank kissed me.

Andy decided to break it.

"Who was that guy? Your boyfriend or something?" Andy whispered.

"No, just a friend. If he was, I would've told you before anybody,"

"Whatever…" said Andy.

The rest of the walk home was just like after the kiss: pure silence.

We reached my doorstep and my mom opened it.

"Hurry up, you need to get- oh, hello Andy!" said my mother. Andy was the only friend I knew that my Mom approved of. Yet…I don't know why.

"Bye, Andy," I said.

"Bye," he responded blankly.

I went up to my room.

I suddenly realized some thing

I was in love.

Not with Frank.

Not with Mikey.

Not with Ray.

Not with Gerard.

But with my best friend since preschool.

Andy Biersack.

*ANDY'S POV*

God damn it! How does Helena not know I like her?

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at my wall. I ran my hands through my hair, wondering how to deal with this.

Was she dating Frank? No, she wouldn't keep things like that from me. Why would she want that little midget, anyway? I sat on my bed and decided to go to sleep.

*THREE AM.*

*STILL ANDY'S POV*

I woke up. I had dreamt about Helena. This is how the dream went:

_**We were in school. It was the day before prom. She ran up to me and had tears streaming down her eyes.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked.**_

"_**F-F-Frank rejected me…" she stuttered out between tears.**_

"_**It's okay I'm here, I always will be," **_

"_**Do you promise?"**_

"_**Yes,"**_

_**She smiled.**_

"_**Do you want to go to prom with me?" I whispered.**_

_**She nodded her head and hugged me.**_

_***DAY OF PROM***_

_***Dream world***_

_***Andy's POV***_

_**We were dancing to "I Caught Fire" by The Used.**_

_**I leaned in, so did she, right before our lips touched…**_

That's when I woke up. These dreams have been going on for weeks now.

Definitely, too long for me.

I honestly, didn't know how to et myself out of this mess of a potential "Love-Triangle".

Well…there was that one option….

Of telling her.


	2. I Think I Love You, And I Can't Stand It

*ANDY'S POV*

*NEXT DAY*

I couldn't fall asleep. All I could do was think about Helena. Her black hair, hazel eyes, perfect features…I have to call my guys. This is getting out of control. I picked up my Apple iPhone, Hit speed dial, and clicked on "Christofer"

I texted him while grabbing by board.

_**Hey, I need 2 hang 4 a bit? U mind? Bring Jordan if you can**_

_**He's here. It's like 12 pm watz wrong?**_

_**Chicks, dude.**_

_**Helena?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**K, well b here.**_

_**Thnx. By**_

_**C ya.**_

I ran out of my room and my mother stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Chris's. Jordan's there, too," I simply responded.

"Fine,"

I ran out of the door and skated to Chris's house. Halfway there, I saw Helena.

"Hey, Andy!" She said.

"Hey…" I said dully while looking down.

"You okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

I skated off quickly. I looked back to see her looking sad, she was walking away. It seemed like she was crying. She barely cries in public. I reached the Ingle household and rang the doorbell.

"Hey," said Chris.

"Hey…"I trailed off. He led me to his room and I saw Jordan.

"Hey," I said

"Sup?" he responded.

"So, what's up with you and Helena? We know you like her, but we've never seen you like this," said Chris.

"It's just…I don't know! I dreamt about her again, if that means anything. Uhh, she met those kids down the street about our age, I- I- I just don't know…" I said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Jordan.

"Like, ten minutes ago, why?" I responded.

"What was she acting like?" asked Chris.

"She said 'Hi' I said 'Hey' she asked what was wrong, I said nothing. She looked sad and like she was crying when I left though,"

"Wanna go see her?" Jordan asked.

"Not really…"

"Suck it up, we're going,"

We skateboarded to Helena's place. I rang the doorbell. She answered it and locked eyes with me. Lord, kill me now!

*HELENA'S POV*

I opened the door and saw Jordan, Christofer, and Andy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, um, can Jordan, Andy and I talk to you for a bit?" Chris asked.

"Um, yeah sure," I said.

"Well, we were wondering…do you like anybody right now?" asked Jordan.

I hesitated.

"Um…yeah, I think I do…" I said.

"Who, exactly?" asked Chris.

"Uh…I can't tell you…"

"Then tell us alone." Said Jordan pointing to him and Chris.

"Okay…"

"So, who the god damn fucking hell go you like?" said Chris.

"You swear not to tell?" I asked.

"Yes! Now tell us!" said Jordan.

"It's Andy, okay? I like Andy and I've liked him for a while!"

"Wow, really? Then why did he say you looked sad today?"

"Because, I could tell he was not happy, he just wouldn't tell me…almost like he doesn't trust me. And that honestly breaks my heart," I said.

"So, what did you do afterwards?" asked Chris.

"I wrote two songs. One's called "Don't Forget" and the other one's called "Playing God"."

"Can we hear them?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, uh…now?" I asked.

"Yes!" said Chris seeming over-excited.

I pulled my composition notebook out of my purse and began to sing.

"Did you forget that I was even alive?  
>Did you forget everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
>Did you forget we were feeling inside?<br>Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
>Did you regret ever holding my hand?<br>Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
>Even more in love, than we were before<br>I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
>And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned<br>I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
>Our love is like a song but you won't sing along<br>You've forgotten about us  
>Don't forget" I sang.<p>

"Wow, you wrote that?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah…"I smiled.

"Well, can we hear the other one?" asked Christofer.

"Yeah!"

I began to sing once again.

"I can't make my own decisions  
>Or make any with precision<br>Well maybe you should tie me up  
>So I don't go where you don't want me<br>You say that I've been changing  
>That I'm not just simply aging<br>Well how could that be logical?  
>Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat<br>Whoa

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger I might have to  
>bend it back<br>And break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point you to<br>the mirror

If Gods the game that you're playing  
>Well we must get more acquainted<br>Because it has to be so lonely to be the only  
>one who's holy<br>It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I  
>believe in<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>If the only thing you see is you<br>Whoa

You don't have to believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger I might have to  
>bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point you to<br>the mirror

This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger I might have to  
>bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point you to<br>the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
>But the way I, way I see it<br>Next time you point a finger I might have to  
>bend it back<br>Or break it, break it off  
>Next time you point a finger I'll point you to<br>the mirror."

"Wow, that's just pure amazing!" yelled Jordan.

I blushed.

I saw Andy looking at the ground.

"Uh, I'll be right back…"I said with a smile. I was ready. This was it. I was going to tell him I loved him.

"Andy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"We need to talk,"

I sat next to him on my lawn.

"Listen, I've liked you for a while, but I think we should just stay friends and see where that takes us, okay?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, I've liked you, too,"

I blushed, smiled and hugged him.

"Listen, I've gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said.

I smiled and waved goodbye as he left.

It was finally back to normal, I could tell him any thing again.

Jordan eventually left. It was just me and Chris.

My mom came out.

"Oh, hi, Christofer! I haven't seen you in a while! How is everything?" she asked.

"Good," he responded.

""Andy and Jordan were here too, they just left," I said.

"Okay," she said and walked inside.

Chris let out a huff of air. I could see his breath in the cold December air.

"You okay, Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

"No you're not. Tell me, you can trust me with anything," I said holding onto his arm.

He looked me in the eyes.

Our lips crashed together.

"What was that for?" I asked very confused.

"I love you, I always have," he whispered.

I blushed.

"That's why I was so concerned about you, I love you and I never want you to be unhappy," he said.

I smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," I smiled and kissed him again.

You see, I knew I liked somebody else, but I never knew who exactly it was. Honestly, I think it was Christofer.

*NEXT DAY*

*AT MALL*

*HELENA'S POV*

We went into Hot Topic and brought everything we wanted. We decided to go to the FYE music store and I saw an amazingly beautiful Paramore tee shirt.

"Damn, thirty dollars," I said.

"I'll buy it for you," said Chris.

"No! You've blown away your money on me already! Buy something for yourself!" I protested.

"Sucks to be you, 'cause that isn't happening." He said.

I giggled and saw Frank walk in with Ray, Gerard, and Mikey. Jordan and Andy followed them.

"How is the happy couple?" Mikey asked seeming very excited.

Christofer wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Great," I said while smiling.

We all talked for a while and we ate lunch.

I couldn't help but notice about how awkward Jordan seemed, I didn't know why he was acting like that. He always seems so confident.

*JORDAN'S POV*

*CHRISTMAS EVE

*AFTERNOON*

I looked out into the pure white Jersey snow. I saw Christofer and Helena building a snowman, or, as Andy likes to call them- "Snow Hobo". It really didn't look bad. It kind of looked like the ones in the movies. I felt tears come to my eyes.

If you haven't already noticed, I have a _huge_ crush on Helena.

I grabbed my guitar and composition notebook full of sings I have written and turned to the one I wrote last night after out trip to the mall.  
>I named it <em>"Wish list"<em>. I never liked for people to read personal songs like this one, but, honestly, I want her to hear this. I opened my window to the point where they could hear me, but it seemed casual and not like I was serenading her. I began to sing my song.

"Snowbird, tying ribbons up in your hair,  
>Wishing that I could be there<br>Stay awake, stay aware

'Cause I'll try to stay awake throughout the night  
>and I will chase the sun in flight<br>Till I'm there, I'll be there

Winter came, I was gone  
>Flight departures, times we've lost<br>Saw you standing in the snow  
>Such a Vibrant glow<p>

Oh! Did you ever think I'd come home?  
>I couldn't spend this night alone<br>'Cause your number one on my wish list, baby

Oh! In a little bit I'll be there  
>Like a star shot through the air<br>To make a check mark on my wish list, baby

Airplane, could you take me far away  
>to the snow enveloped plains<br>'Cause she's there, 'cause she's there

I fly in a coast to coast charade  
>But if only for one day<br>I'll be there, I'll be there

Winter came, I was gone  
>Flight departures, times we've lost<br>Saw you standing in the snow  
>Such a Vibrant glow<p>

Oh! Did you ever think I'd come home  
>I couldn't spend this night alone<br>'Cause you're number one on my wish list, baby

Oh! In a little bit I'll be there  
>Like a star shot through the air<br>To make a check mark on my wish list, baby 

Ooh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby<br>Ooh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby<p>

I've got time  
>24 hours<br>Waiting for the go ahead from the tower  
>If I had, just one wish<br>Get me home for Christmas

I've got time  
>24 hours<br>Waiting for the go ahead from the tower  
>If I had, just one wish<br>Get me home for Christmas

Did you ever think I'd come home?  
>I couldn't spend this night alone<br>'Cause you're number one on my wish list, baby

Oh! In a little bit I'll be there  
>Like a star shot through the air<br>to make a check mark on my wish list, baby

Ooh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby<br>Ooh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby"<p>

I looked out of the window and saw her hugging Chris.

Their lips interlocked and the back of my eyes became hot. I started to cry.

It looks like I will not be getting the number one thing on my wish list this year.

Chris will.

I was happy for them, but I didn't think it was fair.

I walked out of my room and got ready to confront her.

This was it.

I wasn't going to suffer through this pain ant more.

She's number one on my wish list.

And I need to tell her.

Now.


	3. You Still, Slept With My Best Friend!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I want to thank CookieMonsterStoleMehCookies for helping me write this chapter and be the ONLY one to review so far. I love you and we need to chill sometime soon! This chapter is for you!

Okay, on with the story…

*SAME DAY*

*JORDAN'S POV*

I grabbed my coat, fingerless gloves, and beanie hat when a sudden rush of guilt ran across me. Helena and Chris seem really happy together, did I want to break them apart for me to be happy? No, of course not! I walked out side and helped them finish they're "Snow Hobo".

*HELENA'S POV*

*A LITTLE AFTER 12 AM*

It was officially Christmas. I felt uneasy. Why? I don't know! I just did…

"Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day started to play on my phone. It was Andy.

"Hey," I said.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Listen…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong, Andy?"

"Jordan…, he, um…thinks that Chris is cheating on you with Christy Maloone."

"Well, Jordan's wrong! Why would he be hanging out with the school slut? If anything, they're just friends,"

"She's one of your best friends…"

"Still he didn't-"

"No, really. He slept with her!"

"Andrew Dennis Biersack! He would _NEVER_ do something as low as that!"

"But-"

"No, just-"

"Listen to me!"

"Hey, you know, I, uh, got to go…bye,"

"But-"

I hung up.

*CHRISTOFER'S POV*

*12:30 AM*

I'm done! I'm finally done! I wrote Helena a song that I would sing to her tonight at the Christmas party. I sang it over while playing my guitar.

"If it's not those cowboy boots in the summer  
>Oh my God I'd pray for another<br>Chance to drive down back highways  
>Till I stumble upon your beautiful face<p>

Your presence isn't what kills me  
>It's that artistic gleam<br>That's taking over my scenery  
>Dream by dream<p>

You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<p>

'Cause girl you got style  
>And that's what I love about you<br>The way that you sit back (oh, how you sit back)  
>And watch this grow<p>

You got dreams  
>And therefore I believe in you<br>All the small town people with their big remarks  
>They ain't got jack to say about my movie star<br>She's got style

badada dadadadadadada dadada hoooooo ohhh

She's got style  
>badada dadadadadadada dadada hoooooo ohhh<p>

If it's not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger  
>Or the truth that I'm so naive<br>My heart keeps leaping back to you  
>Like a dog tied to a tree<br>I know it sounds crazy  
>It's ridiculous to me<br>But without you by my side girl

You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<p>

'Cause girl you got style  
>And that's what I love about you<br>The way that you sit back (oh, how you sit back)  
>And watch this grow<p>

You got dreams  
>And therefore I believe in you<br>All the small town people with their big remarks  
>They ain't got jack to say about my movie star<p>

Ohhhh hooooooo

What are the odds of finding someone just like you

Ohhhh hooooooo"

Tell me why I never wanted to go back home (I never wanted to)  
>I'm still falling for you today"<p>

Not too bad, Christofer Drew, not too bad. I thought to myself with a smile. She was going to love this!

"Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park started to play on my phone and I sang along.

"I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'Cause no one else cared<p>

After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here?<p>

So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<p>

When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<p>

And don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest<p>

Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
>Not all the way through<br>I've never been perfect  
>But neither have you<p>

So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<p>

When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<p>

Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest<p>

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<p>

Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest<p>

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are  
>I can't be who you are."<p>

The phone still rang and the song started over.

"Hello?" I said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Jordan.

"What?"

"You slept with one of Helena's best friends!"

"What?"

"Remember? At the party tonight?"

"Oh…Dude! I was drunk!"

"Still…she's going to be mad."

"Just…leave me alone."

"Fine, I don't give a shit. She deserves better than you! Somebody like Andy, Ray, Gerard, Mikey, Ray or…"

"Or who?"

"Me."

He hung up.

Honestly, I would normally be ranting about how absolutely absurd this was, but this is all I have to say: NO COMMENT.

*HELENA'S POV*

I heard a knock on my balcony door. It was Jordan. I signaled him to come in.

"Hey,"

"Hey, um…you may want to see this…" he said showing me a picture…

Of Christofer…

And Christy…

Sleeping together.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I whispered in between tears,

"I honestly do not know." Said Jordan.

About an hour later we wrote a song.

I sang it back

"Yeah, you sure broke my heart last week when you said, you had slept with her. I know you called, I got them all,la da da da da da. Ohh, you better love whatcha got before you go and give it away, but don't say that I don't know you.

'Cause ohh, I know all about your type, your the type the one that texts all day and talks all night. And ohh I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad. 'Cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, you still slept with my best friend!

Yeah you sure got alot of nerve, to say that this was all my fault. I know you called, I got them all, la da da da da da. Boy, you better love whatcha got before you go and give it away, but don't say that I don't know you.

'Cause ohh, I know all about your type, your the type of boy that texts all day and talks all night. And ohh I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad. 'Cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, you still slept with my best friend.

So I sing...Rain, rain, go away come again another day, when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know your so COOL, but I must be a FOOL, for takin you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.  
>Rain, rain, go away come again another day, when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know your so COOL, but I must be a FOOL, for takin you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.<p>

Ohh I know all about your type, your the type of boy that texts all day and talks all night. And ohh I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad. 'Cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, you still slept with my best friend!"

"That was…EPIC! But it doesn't exactly suit a woman's point of view…"

*CHRISTMAS PARTY*

*HELENA'S POV*

We opened our gifts and started to perform.

"This one goes out to Helena!" Said Chris.

I rolled my eye, gave a sarcastic smile, and crossed my arms.

THIS OUGHTA BE GOOD!

"If it's not those cowboy boots in the summer  
>Oh my God I'd pray for another<br>Chance to drive down back highways  
>Till I stumble upon your beautiful face<p>

Your presence isn't what kills me  
>It's that artistic gleam<br>That's taking over my scenery  
>Dream by dream<p>

You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<p>

'Cause girl you got style  
>And that's what I love about you<br>The way that you sit back (oh, how you sit back)  
>And watch this grow<p>

You got dreams  
>And therefore I believe in you<br>All the small town people with their big remarks  
>They ain't got jack to say about my movie star<br>She's got style

badada dadadadadadada dadada hoooooo ohhh

She's got style  
>badada dadadadadadada dadada hoooooo ohhh<p>

If it's not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger  
>Or the truth that I'm so naive<br>My heart keeps leaping back to you  
>Like a dog tied to a tree<br>I know it sounds crazy  
>It's ridiculous to me<br>But without you by my side girl

You might think I'm incapable  
>Of loving a soul like yours<br>You might think I'm a fool  
>For you<p>

'Cause girl you got style  
>And that's what I love about you<br>The way that you sit back (oh, how you sit back)  
>And watch this grow<p>

You got dreams  
>And therefore I believe in you<br>All the small town people with their big remarks  
>They ain't got jack to say about my movie star<p>

Ohhhh hooooooo

What are the odds of finding someone just like you

Ohhhh hooooooo"

I smiled and took the guitar from Christofer.

"This one goes out to Chris!" I smiled and sang.

"Yeah, you sure broke my heart last week when you said, you had slept with her. I know you called, I got them all,la da da da da da. Ohh, you better love whatcha got before you go and give it away, but don't say that I don't know you.

'Cause ohh, I know all about your type, your the type the one that texts all day and talks all night. And ohh I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad. 'Cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, you still slept with my best friend!

Yeah you sure got alot of nerve, to say that this was all my fault. I know you called, I got them all, la da da da da da. Boy, you better love whatcha got before you go and give it away, but don't say that I don't know you.

'Cause ohh, I know all about your type, your the type of boy that texts all day and talks all night. And ohh I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad. 'Cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, you still slept with my best friend.

So I sing...Rain, rain, go away come again another day, when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know your so COOL, but I must be a FOOL, for takin you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.  
>Rain, rain, go away come again another day, when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks. And I know your so COOL, but I must be a FOOL, for takin you in and letting you win control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.<p>

Ohh I know all about your type, your the type of boy that texts all day and talks all night. And ohh I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad. 'Cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls, you still slept with my best friend!"

Every body stood with their mouths open. Andy and Jordan stood up.

"WOOH!"

"Yeah!"

And more various comments and clapping flooded the room from them.

Andy stood next to the microphone.

He began to sing.

"Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
>And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,<br>BUT STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT,  
>WE'RE STORMING THROUGH THIS,<br>DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Woah...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
>Conscience begs for you to do what's right.<br>EVERYDAY ITS STILL THE SAME DULL KNIFE!  
>STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE.<p>

One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Woah...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Woah...<br>I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.<br>TURN OUT THE LIGHT.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Woah...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Woah...<br>And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>WE TRIED OUR BEST, TURN OUT THE LIGHT.<br>TURN OUT THE LIGHT."

We all stood up, clapped, and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"That was uh-mazing!" I said.

"Thanks…" he said while blushing.

Jordan went up to the microphone.

"Wrote this yesterday, I hope you all like it, and this goes out to Helena. Who I wrote it to."

I blushed while he started to sing.

"Snowbird, tying ribbons up in your hair,  
>Wishing that I could be there<br>Stay awake, stay aware

'Cause I'll try to stay awake throughout the night  
>and I will chase the sun in flight<br>Till I'm there, I'll be there

Winter came, I was gone  
>Flight departures, times we've lost<br>Saw you standing in the snow  
>Such a Vibrant glow<p>

Oh! Did you ever think I'd come home?  
>I couldn't spend this night alone<br>'Cause your number one on my wish list, baby

Oh! In a little bit I'll be there  
>Like a star shot through the air<br>To make a check mark on my wish list, baby

Airplane, could you take me far away  
>to the snow enveloped plains<br>'cause she's there, 'cause she's there

I fly in a coast to coast charade  
>But if only for one day<br>I'll be there, I'll be there

Winter came, I was gone  
>Flight departures, times we've lost<br>Saw you standing in the snow  
>Such a Vibrant glow<p>

Oh! Did you ever think I'd come home  
>I couldn't spend this night alone<br>'Cause you're number one on my wish list, baby

Oh! In a little bit I'll be there  
>Like a star shot through the air<br>To make a check mark on my wish list, baby

Ohhh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby<br>Ohhh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby<p>

I've got time  
>24 hours<br>Waiting for the go ahead from the tower  
>If I had, just one wish<br>Get me home for Christmas

I've got time  
>24 hours<br>Waiting for the go ahead from the tower  
>If I had, just one wish<br>Get me home for Christmas

Did you ever think I'd come home?  
>I couldn't spend this night alone<br>'Cause you're number one on my wish list, baby

Oh! In a little bit I'll be there  
>Like a star shot through the air<br>to make a check mark on my wish list, baby

Ohhh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby<br>Ohhh, I promise I'll be there  
>'Cause you're the number one on my wish list, baby"<p>

I was crying by the time he finished.

The room was silent.

"Well?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I…uh…"


	4. Sunlight Burns, Andy Surrenders

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>Ashley: Thank you for "reading" this. Thanks for writing perverted comments about it in my Social Studies notebook, too. Too bad it was in pen…<p>

CookieMonsterStoleMehCookies: Yeah! I did let Ashley read this first! LOL. You both know how much I (no homo) love you both : )

PS: Ashley, you need a nickname. Tell me it when you get it, KK?

Alrighty, on with the fic…

*HELENA'S POV*

*SAME DAY*

I ran outside.

What did that song mean? It's not like Jordan likes me, _right?_

Gosh, I don't even know. I'm beyond confused by this point.

I sat down on my porch steps and wept a few tears off of my face.

Inside, everybody was talking. I looked up at the sky. Snow was falling down and into the snowflake-blanketed New Jersey ground. I felt a breeze. Wow, I'm pretty cold. Yet, I did not mind the chills one bit.

The front door to my house opened and somebody walked out.

It was Jordan.

I don't even know who I didn't want to see more at the moment, Christofer, or Jordan.

He smiled a smile that seemed like it would make even the snow melt, and sat down on my wooden porch steps next to me.

He looked at our snowman ("Snow Hobo").

It was only a matter of time before his smile melted that, too.

"Hey," he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose," I said, trying my best to avoid the subject (yet, epically failing at it.)

"Well, you don't seem okay," he said, "What happened?"

He seemed very concerned.

This wasn't normal behavior from him. He was usually like "What happens, happens. Get the fuck over it.", But now, he was just, well…

Different.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…"

"What?"

By now, he seemed a little _too_ concerned. I don't know if Ill ever be able to get used to this new Jordan, but, you never know. I'll just give it some time.

"Well," I started out, "I just don't think that I'm ready for another relationship,"

"Okay," he said, "But, if and when you are, just know that I'm always here.

"Okay." I smiled.

That was probably the first time in a while I had smiled a _real_ smile.

"Well, we better get back inside," Jordan said with his white, perfect, heart-melting, "Snow Hobo" melting smile.

"Probably…" I responded.

He helped me up and we walked back inside to the Christmas party.

I saw Christofer.

He was sitting in a chair, in the corner, seeming very depressed.

I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" he asked. He seemed very abrupt.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I just-"

"It's not your fault."

"I know why you chose to do what you did. You know that any guy that knows her would_ kill_ to date her. But the thing is,"

I let out a sigh and continued.

"You didn't think about our relationship. And that hurt me. A lot."

"I know, I'm sorry," he managed to mutter out.

"I just don't know if I can still trust you, you know, if we still went out. But, you hurt me, bad. And I just don't know if we can still be together."

"I understand,"

"Friends?"

He looked up at me.

"Forever."

We both smiled and hugged.

I looked at Jordan.

"Don't keep him waiting," Christofer said.

I playfully punched him.

"Shut up!"

We laughed.

"Maybe you're right,"

"About what?"

"Pretty much everything."

"What about Jordan?"

"Him, too."

"Well, go!"

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

I walked over to Jordan, who was playing Pac-Man on his Blackberry cell phone.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey," he responded.

Jordan seemed to be back to normal. It's not that I didn't like the other version. I was just really happy to have my "Witzy" back.

"Can we talk in private? Like, on the porch?" I asked.

"Okay,"

He opened the door and we walked out and resumed sitting in our spots.

"I think I'm ready," I said.

"For what?"

"A relationship."

"With who?"

"Take one wild guess,"

"Uh…Zac Efron?"

"Nope. You."

I shivered.

"Here," Jordan said handing me his hoodie.

"No! You'll freeze!"

"But You're worth it,"

"No I'm Not!"

"Fine."

We walked inside and Christofer ran over to me.

"WELL?" he asked seeming a bit too excited.

"What?"

"Are you two dating or what?"

Jordan looked at me, then to Christofer.

"Yes, yes we are." He said.

I smiled.

*ANDY'S POV*

*SAME NIGHT*

"So, you're just going to ask her out?" asked Gerard,.

"Yup,"

"Just, randomly?" asked Ray.

"Yeah-well- not exactly. As far as I know, she's single."

"Well, to my view, It looks like Jordan's gonna get her first." Said Mikey.

"Get her before it's too late!" said Frank.

I walked over to Helena.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure!" she responded.

We walked out onto her front porch and sat on the steps.

"I was wondering…do you want to go out?" I asked.

"Accually…I'm kind of dating Jordan. Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

She walked back inside and I sat there for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes.

I got up and walked home.

I entered my kitchen and rummaged through the drawers until I found a steak knife.

I bet you already see where this is going.

*HELENA'S POV*

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

Andy wouldn't answer his phone. Nor the door or the rocked I had thrown at his window.

I was now desperate to know what was going on.

I entered his house and walked up to his room.

"Andy? Andy, _please_ answer the door."

No answer.

"Andy?"

Still, no answer.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack, open this door."

No. Fucking. Answer.

"Andy?"

I opened the door.

His body on the floor.

Blood, everywhere.

Plus a knife.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My best friend, I don't know why, but he cut himself and I think that he's lost a lot of blood."

"Address, ma'am?"

"1258 Cemetery Drive"

"Help is on the way."

I heard the sirons.

They came in and took Andy's body onto a stretcher.

They left.

*STILL HELENA'S POV*

*AT HOSPITAL*

"Mrs. Perry?" asked a doctor.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up from the white hospital floor tiles.

"Are you here to see Andrew Biersack?"

"Yes!"

He led me to Andy's room.

"We have a photo of the cuts that may interest you."

He showed me the picture.

The cuts read "I Love You".

I stood there, shocked and not knowing what to say.

I looked at Andy.

Then back at the picture.

Then back at Andy.

"Andy, why did you do this to yourself?" I whispered.


	5. You said Goodbye, I'm saying Hello

*Helena's Pov*

*Same night*

I walked out of the hospital and went home.

I walked up the stairs to my porch on my old New Jersey home and opened the door. When I came in, Jordan ran over to me. "Helena!" he said, "Where were you?"

I sighed and went up to the microphone. "Um...hey" I started, "Listen, Andy's in the hospital." Everybody stared at me.

*Helena's Pov*

*Two weeks later*

I sat in my room, playing Green Day riffs on my guitar. I heard a knock from the door. "Come in!" I yelled wile putting my guitar back on it's stand. Jordan came in.

"Hey babe," He said.

"Hey," I responded. "What's up?" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He took my hand and walked me over to my bed and sat down. I sat next to him. He looked at the ground and let out a very long sigh before answering me.

"Listen, I don't know how you're going to take this," he started. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to break up with me. Well, I guess I can't blame him..."Andy's moving." I stared at him. "His mom doesn't think New Jersey is best for him, so they're moving to Cincinnati. She thinks he needs to get a new start." I started to cry. Jordan pulled me into a hug and I layed my head on his shoulder. "Christofer and I will always be here for you though." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anytime, I gotta go. I'll see you later." He kissed me than left. Oh...this is going to be a very long day.

*Three Weeks Later*

*Helena's Pov*

This was it. I had to say goodbye. The Biersacks were leaving and I was going to have part of me missing with out him. I walked over to Andy. "I guess this is goodbye." He said.I looked at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I said.

"Like what?" he yelled. I pointed to his arm. "Oh..." he said.

"Yeah!" I laughed and pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you much." I said. "I'll miss you too." I let go of him and let him leave. He looked at me one last time, then ran over to me, pulling me into a hug. "I love you Helena, I don't want to leave you." He said.

"You have to. You're going to miss your flight." I responded. We let go, and he got onto his plane. I went outside to meet Jordan.

"Hey" I said. He looked at me, then at the sky.

"Remember when we were little and we always waited for a certain flight to take off before leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said while smiling.

"Do you wanna wait for Andy's flight?" He asked. He seemed very serious about it.

"Sure," I responded. "I'd love to do that"

*2 months later*

*Helena's Pov*

We drove, and drove, and drove, and drove until we reached our new house. My dad had gotten a job advancement that meant moving to Cincinnati, Ohio. I couldn't help but cry when I found out. Why? Because I had to leave Jordan and Christofer.

*FLASHBACK*

"So, you're moving?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah" I responded. "I don't want to, but I have to." We sighed.

"Come with me" Jordan said. We drove to the mall and entered the piercing and tattoo parlor. Jordan and I got matching nose rings. "Now, we can't forget each other." He said to me.

"Aww, I'll never forget you, Witzy." I said. We had decided to break up because we didn't think we could handle a long distance relationship.

*PRESENT TIME*

After I unpacked, I put on a dress. (the Helena dress)

My dad had invited friends over and their families from work for a housewarming party and I "had to be dresses up for the occasion". Trust me, I wasn't so thrilled about it.

I took a picture of myself and sent it to Jordan along with this message: Do I look okay? Damn party :/ miss you.

He responded: Stunning. Miss u 2.

I walked downstairs and noticed the gigantic crowd. The company gave us a mansion to live in. No joke! My dad was the owner's best friend.

I had no idea my dad knew this many people. Everybody was dressed up. Accept for a group of 5 boys in the back. I walked around, looking for somebody to talk to. I wondered if my nose ring and Snakebite piercing was a turn-off, and that's why nobody was talking to me.

I made my way to where the 5 boys were and noticed my dad near them. "Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Helena?" he responded stopping his conversation with some older people. "Are people going to preform like they did at the Christmas party?" I asked. "Yes." he said abruptly. I left. That man had the sense of humor of a mortician. Some guy he was. He walked up to the microphone. "We have a series of entertainers for you all tonight. If the fist one would make their way on the stage, please. And everybody take a seat? Thank you." He left and I sat down in the front row. Chairs were set up for this and I was quite bored. That is, until the 5 boys made their way on stage. The first one started to talk.

"Hi, we're Black Veil Brides. I'm the company's owner's son and these are some friends of mine." He started to sing. "I open my lungs dear I sing this song at funerals, no rush. These lyrics heard a thousand times, just blush. Baby boy you've held so tightly, This pain it visits almost nightly Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will wait dear A patience of eternity, my crush. A universal still, no rust. No dust will ever grow on this frame, One million years, I will say your name. I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago, I said I loved you as I left you. Regrets still haunt my hollow head But I promised you,I will see you again, again."

He looked me halfway through the song. Once our eyes locked, I blushed.

"I sit here and smile dear. I smile because I think of you, I blush. These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss. The fuss is made of miles and travels, The roadways are but stones and gravel. A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

We booked our flight those years ago. You said you loved me as you left me. Regrets still haunt your saddened head, But I promised you I will see you,

We booked our flight those years ago I said I loved you as I left you Regrets no longer in my head, But I promised you and now I'm home again

Again

Again

Again

Again

Again

I'm home again."

They stopped. We all clapped and my dad walked to the stage.

"Any more acts? No? Okay..."

I got up and walked over to them. "Hi," I said. "You guys are great. Are you signed to a record or something?" One of them shook their head.

"Nope, we perform at friend's and families parties." He said. "I'm Jeremy, you can call me Jinxx. That's CC, Ashley, Jake and Andy."

"I recognize you," I said to Andy.

"Same here..." He said. I picked up his left arm. The cuts, they read "I love you". I looked into his eyes.

"Andy? Andrew Dennis Biersack?" I said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It's me, Helena." I said.

"Helena Perry?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I live here!" I said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"You guys know each other?" asked Jake.

"We're best friends." I said.

"Oh, so you're the famous Helena?" Asked CC.

"Wow, Andy's been talking about me?" He blushed,

"Every. Fucking. Day." said Ashley. I blushed and giggled. I took a picture with Andy and the guys.

"I'm sending this to Chris and Jordan!" I said.

"You two still together?" asked Andy.

"No," I sighed. "It was for the best. We couldn't handle a long distance relationship."

"Oh" He said.

"Yeah..." I sent the picture. Wow, if this is what my dad's new job is giving me, I can't wait to see more.


	6. Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't

***2 weeks later*  
><strong> ***Helena's POV***

***Morning***

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I opened my eyes and saw Ashley, CC, Jinxx, Jake and Andy standing at the end of my bed.

Ashley was holding a plate of whipped cream covered pancakes and was grinning like a complete idiot. I took the top one, smashed the whipped cream in his face, and dropped the pancake down his shirt. I smiled a sarcastic smile, which he returned with one, and left with Jake, CC, Jinxx, and the pancakes.

It was just Andy and me… "Happy birthday," he whispered, looking me in the eyes.

I smiled, "Thanks…" We went downstairs and I, being the person who never pays attention to where they're going, bumped into my father.

"Helena, be more careful. I have the company coming over tonight for a dinner party and I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, want you bumping into the and causing them trouble." He said abruptly. I sighed and looked back at Andy.

"That's all that's so special about today?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes…why?" my father responded.

My heart sank. "Oh, just wondering…" He left the room and I turned back to Andy, My jaw was dropped and I couldn't speak.

"He forgot my birthday…" Andy looked at me and sighed.

"Forget him, I will give you the best birthday. EVER." He grinned and interwined our fingers. I started to blush like an idiot, using my blue and black messed up hair to cover it. We walked to the kitchen and found Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and CC eating my birthday pancakes.

"JERKS! Those were mine!" I whined. Andy sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll make you better ones, give me a little bit." I smiled and let go of his hand as he walked to the pantry to get the pancake mix.

Ashley bit his lip and grinned. "AWWWWW… Andy likes you!" I blushed (MORE!) and giggled.

"He does not!" I yelled! Andy looked back at me, blushed, and gave a flirty smile. I bit my lip, smiled, and looked down.

"Aw! You like him back!" Said Jinxx.

"You'd make a great couple." Said Jake.

"He actually does like you, Helena. He's old us. Multiple times." CC stated.

"Whatever…" I said slumping into a seat and starting to eat Andy's pancakes. Andy sat next to me and started to eat them also.

"AWW! Look at the little couple! Sharing pancakes…!" Yelled Ashley. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go get changed," I said. Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Jake left. Andy stayed, finishing the pancakes. I changed into my black skinny jeans and My Chemical Romance shirt. I slid on my blue converse and walked downstairs to Andy. He smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful!" I blushed and slumped onto his lap.

"Hey… So, what's today's plans?"

He sighed. "We can just wing it?" He said.

"Sounds good!" I yelled. I grabbed my purse and phone and walked out.

***12 HOURS LATER** **IN THE PARK***

I walked alongside Andy and looked at the starry sky. This day was perfect. Strangely enough, I felt as if I was falling for him more and more each second… We sat under a tree and he held my hand. "Happy birthday," he whispered. I smiles and looked at him.

"This was perfect." I said. "But, it's missing something…" He pouted and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? DAMNIT! I knew I should've gotten you a better gift!" He said while messing with the silver bracelet on my wrist that he had given me that afternoon. I giggled and looked at him.

"Nope…Actually, I wanna make it up to you." He looked at me confused.

"How…?" I smiled and pressed my lips against his. He stared at me and I pulled away.

"Sorry, I just thought that-" I was cut off by him grabbing me by my shirt and kissing me deeply. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back as he snaked his arms around my waist.

But my mind was flooded with thoughts. Should I go? Should this be happening? What would Christofer and Jordan think? Am I a whore for this? I pulled away away and leaned my head on his chest, smiling, Those thoughts left my head. All I wanted was for this moment to last forever… That's when it all happened.

"HELENA! ANDY! OH MY FUCKING GOD! CC! JINXX! JAKE! COME HERE!" I looked at Andy.

"Shit…" I mumbled. Ashley ran over to us.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" He said. The others ran to us, grinning. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys leave us alone? Please!" He begged. They sighed and left. "Sorry about that, Helena…" I giggled.

"It's fine…" I responded. Then, that's when I felt strange. Were Andy and I now together…? I still loved Jordan…So damn much… Andy leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I love you Helena Sammi Perry,"

There it was.

Like a kick of guilt into my stomach.

I looked at him and smiled. Something was telling me to leave, but I couldn't. Why?

Because, I was damned if I told him I loved him, Damned if I left because I thought I didn't.


End file.
